


The Cabin

by Gardenia Queen (2GirlsInLove)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma and Mal are together in the begining, F/F, I dont feel good about tagging everything they do, Multi, PWP, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, just leave it at sex, this is only that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GirlsInLove/pseuds/Gardenia%20Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Mal are at the cabin, and Regina sees them. She thinks she's ok to just look, but when Mal invite her, well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1&2

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this isn't finished, and I write it in my free time on my cell. I posted it on Tumblr before, but i think it would be good if I did it here too. I am sorry, but I can't tell you when will be the next update, but I do hope you like those two parts. :)  
> Disclamer : Nothing belongs to me, obviously. Well, only the plot.  
> Sorry for teh mistakes, they're all mine :O  
> Love, GQ -xx-

Emma and Mal were making out, the back of the youngest pressed against the wall, one of her hand messing with the updo and the other on the jaw of the older woman. However, while the left hand of the Dragon was visible, taking a handful of her ass cheek, the right one wasn’t visible at all, seemingly lost in the sheriff pants. The sight was stunningly arousing, and Regina stood there a while, taking it all in. The way Emma’s hips bucked in rythm with Mal’s hand, the moans and whimpers of need they were both producing, the way their lips moved against each other. Oh, the brunette knew the two woman were kind of involved together, since they brought back Lily, and Regina had to admit she was a bit on the jealous side. Well, at least she was the only one to know. Mal used to be hers and she longed for the savior. She knew it was now impossible, to have either but, well, she still held hope. 

Emma’s lips moved to Mal’s neck, nipping, sucking, kissing softly, and Regina had to grit her teeth not to make a sound. At least she could look; it could be enough. It had to be.  
A low chuckle got out of Mal’s lips, and when she looked at her old lover, she saw that she was busted. She had been seen. Before she could move, the hand that was cradling Emma’s ass moved, and the dragon crooked her index in a sign for her to come and… join in? 

Seemingly having seen the doubt and disbelief clouding Regina’s features, the older blonde repeated her movement, adding a light tilt of her head, while bitting her lower lip softly. 

Her assumption confirmed, she started to move, in the same time Mal moved Emma from the wall. They now stood in the middle of the room, Emma’s back to Regina.  
The sound of the heels was drowned by the needy moans coming out of Emma.

When she was near enough to touch the savior, and to see Mal’s eyes blackened almost completely by lust, she waited to be aknowlaged by either of the lovers. When she received a nod from her former lover, she slided her hand underneath the sheriff tank top, who jumped in surprise. 

“I have a surprise for you. Someone wanted to join us, hope you don’t mind?” Said Maleficent, huskily. 

The only answer was a breathy “Oh!”. Regina’s hand kept crawling higher on Emma torso, while the other went on her hips, to steady them both, as the savior sagged against the brunette. 

Just when Regina’s hand cupped the youngest blonde’s breast, Mal and Regina kissed over Emma’s shoulder, encouraged by the whimpers that never stopped.  
The brunette sucked a breath in when she felt the rock-hard nipple beneath her palm, and using her thumb and forefinger, she rolled it, causing the blonde’s hips to buck in Mal’s hand. 

“God, Regina!” Exhaled Emma, melting under the ministrations of both her lovers. 

At that, Mal severed the kiss she was engaged in and gave a salacious grin to the brunette. “She seems to know your touch, how’s that possible?”

Regina’s voice was rough with arousal when she answered. “It comes as a surprise to me too, dear.” 

The voice was just beside Emma’s ear, making her moan louder while tucking her head in the crook of Mal’s neck. 

“She seems to like your voice, little Queen.” The older blonde added while pulling her hand off of the sheriff pants. She lifted it, at eye level, showing the wetness coated on the two first fingers. Eyes still locked with the Queen, the dragon brought her forefinger to her lips and licks the juices off, moaning at the taste. “Sweetie, you are delicious.” Mal said to her lover, but for the brunette benefit. 

Regina snatched her own hand away from under the savior’s shirt at the comment, and drew eagerly Mal’s middle finger, still wet to her before sucking on it. She moaned at the taste. 

Emma lifted her head just in time to see the sensual show of her lover’s finger dissepearing between the luscious lips of the mayor, making her bit her lip.

-

Mal’s pupils dilated even further. “Bed. Now.” She growled, in a dominating request.

It made Regina smirk, knowing the effect she had on both blonde’s and took quite a bit of pride in it. So, without further prompting, she moved at the back of the cabin, swaying her hips a bit more than usual, knowing that two stares were on her back, and most probably on her ass.

She heard whispers, but paid no interest to their conversation. Probably ushered reassurances that what would happen wouldn’t change anything between the two after. 

Well, the brunette used this time and their distraction to divest herself and fold her clothes before laying back on the bed in only her panties, waiting for her lovers. She propelled herself against the headboard of the bed and crossed her elongated legs. 

She didn’t had to wait long; a few seconds later, the door opened completely and the sheriff froze at her sight. Of course, the brunette knew she was beautiful; but the admiration of her form by Emma made her smile, and she felt her nipples harden under the blonde’s scrutiny.

“She’s stunning, right?” Said Maleficent to the other blonde, looking at her former lover, unashamedly sitting, almost naked.

“Yes.” Was the breathy answer, making Regina smirk.

“Why don’t you two join me here, now?”

It was all it took for the savior to almost run to the bed, that dipped beneath her weight slightly until she was sitting in Regina’s lap. Emma wanted to wipe that smug look off of her face, and so, she kissed the brunette fully. While the princess and the former queen’s tongues battled for dominance, thrusting their respective tongues in the other’s mouth to assert the power, they both heard the telltale clack of the dragon’s high heels on the floor, that stopped beside the bed, next to them. Sound of rustling clothes was then heard before another body joined them.


	2. Part 3&4

Regina, still propelled against the headboard, felt hands on her breasts, making her moan.   
"Her breasts were really sensitive." Mal started to explain, for Emma's benefit. "I made her come once only by playing with them." She finished, before sealing her mouth on Emma's neck.   
The younger blonde threw her head back, and replied, breathlessly, to either of the other woman. "Is that so?"  
Regina, overwhelmed by the sensations on her breasts, could only nod. Words seemed to have left her.  
Emma turned her head towards Mal's ear and asked, before bitting the lobe. "Can I taste her, now?" Making the dragon groan and the mayor moan.  
With a rough voice, Mal answered "Yes."  
Without further prompting, Emma plunged forward and started to kiss downward on Regina's body as Mal dragged her hands on Emma's back, as to divest her of her tank top.  
 When Emma's mouth left Regina's skin, to throw away the unnecessary clothing items, freeing the younger blonde's breasts, she made a request. "Babe, I want you to queen the queen."  
At her words, she felt Regina buck her hips and rasp a slow "Yes" while Mal's grip on her back became harder, and she felt nails dig in her skin.

Emma grinned from her crouched position, halfway down the queen's body, when she felt the pressure on her back lessen and heard the rustling of sheets.  
She rose her eyes, who fell on a stunning sight. Mal was naked, and raising a leg, passing it over Regina's head while facing Emma.  
Her pupils were blown by lust, and when she finally sat astride the brunette's face, the latter moaned.  
Regina was overwhelmed by the still as much captivating smell of the dragon's arousal, that she could saw coating her labia. Rapidly, she reached around and gripped Mal's thighs, to drag her center towards her mouth. She wanted to taste her, she couldn't wait to have her ex lover in her mouth.  
When Emma saw the deliberate movement from Regina, she kept eye contact with Mal who started to moan at the sensations on her cunt, but the savior went back to her task, and she kissed Regina's silky skin until she reached the hem of her panties. Slowly, she dragged them down olive legs, and threw them behind her back, somewhere in the room.  
Regina's legs fell open with only a little pressure from Emma, greeting the younger blonde with a wet center.  
Just as Emma moved to put her mouth on the queen, one hand over olive breast and pebble nipple, Mal whimpered and started to buck her hip. The savior knew that sound. Regina had hit just the right spot to make Mal come undone.  
The brunette seemed to know it too, as the sound went on. Emma grinned, and leaned in. She parted the brunette's folds with her tongue, teasingly. With small stroke of her tongue, she swept over her labia, her lips, mapped Regina's most intimate zone with it, but never touching her clit.  
Regina, in the middle of the two blondes, was overwhelmed by lust. The sounds she was making couldn't get past her lips as her mouth was fully occupied licking and sucking Mal. Well. She knew the older blonde was able to feel the reverberations of them on her clit, as her lips were sealed around it. The taste was just like she remembered.  
But what felt even more amazing was Emma's tongue between her own legs, stroking, teasing her, never fulfilling her need. Her hips bucked of their own accord, searching for the tongue to swipe over her clit, to let her come.  
Emma felt Regina's efforts and chuckled, before swiping too lightly over it to give any relief. The brunette moaned, making Mal moan too, bucking her hips harder against Regina's face who licked harder.  
Emma felt the brunette's wetness starting to grow. She gave a few others flicks of her tongue, gathering the moisture on it before circling her entrance.  
Regina whined at the action, sending another vibration in Mal's clit, tipping her over the edge. She came, her legs shaking, trying to grip something when her hands landed on Regina's hips, and her nails digged in the soft skin, leaving clear indentations. At the sting of pain she felt on her body, Regina sought Emma's tongue harder, who started licking her clit in rapid, short strokes at the erotic sight of the older blonde coming. Mal was a beauty in the throws of her orgasms. The time for teasing Regina had been over. She knew he brunette deserved to come, hard.  
As she kept going with her tongue, she used two fingers that she pushed slowly, smoothly in Regina's tight cunt, and curled them upwards while dragging them out. The brunette became louder, and louder. Emma's eyes lifted towards her face to have her view blocked by a mass of blonde hair hunched over the olive breasts.  
Emma's felt her stomach clenching, getting wetter at the idea.  
Her movements became more frenetic, and Regina's back arched as she gripped Mal's hair tightly, hissing that she was about to come between several yeses and hips bucking.  
Regina's body became rigid, her legs closing on Emma's head as she screamed her release.  
The blonde's chin and lips were wet from the mayor's arousal, but she kept licking until she felt her legs relax and her body slump down on the mattress, eyes closed. Mal and Emma looked at each other, grinning before kissing over the brunette's body, sharing the brunette's juices.


End file.
